forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marune
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Tethyrian human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Marune, usually known as the Masked, was a necromancer and the oldest living member of the Shadow thieves and also the leading agent to their comeback in Waterdeep. History Marune was born in 1226 DR; Marune achieved longevity through magic without resorting to lichdom, thanks to the artifact known as Andrathath’s mask, which he acquired early in his career while plundering a long-forgotten ruined tower in the Lost Peaks. Marune was one of the founding member of the Shadow Thieves in the Year of the Raging Flame (1255 DR), and served as Shadowmage of the Guild until their defeat and exile in the Year of the Pointed Bone (1298 DR). Marune retreat to Luskan and Mirabar until the Year of the Behir (1342 DR), when he sold his holdings and vanished. Unbeknownst to his allies and foes alike, he had acquired the Book of Vauth and wanted to study it in isolation. Marune constructed a secret lair amid the roots of Mount Helimbrar and then vanished within. In the Year of the Gauntlet (1369 DR), Marune emerged to reclaim his old position within the hierarchy of the Shadow Thieves. He was chosen as the Cloakmaster of the Dessarin, nominally reporting to the Shade of Baldur’s Gate. In truth, thanks to his prestige, the Shadow Council gave him almost complete autonomy. Description Despite his reputation, Marune is rather nondescript in appearance. He is of middling height, with an average face, a mid-length gray beard, and a plump belly. Traditionally, Marune has favored the classic garb of a necromancer, including long black robes and a somewhat pointy hat. However, during visits to Waterdeep, the Cloakmaster of the Dessarin shields his identity with Andrathath’s mask. Personality Marune is consumed with his hatred for the Lords of Waterdeep and the members of the Arunsun clan. He is cruel, ruthless, and vengeful to a fault. However Marune accepts whatever changes occur within the guild with a shrug, determined only that the guild will survive. Marune is attended by six will-o'-wisps who serve him voluntarily. Appendix Appearances *''City of Splendors: Waterdeep'' References Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers (3e) Category:Necromancers Category:Shadow adepts Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archmages Category:Cloakmasters Category:Members of the Shadow Thieves Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment